Valentines Day With An Idiot
by Youtoberz
Summary: Tia plans to spend Valentines Day with Zatch but it seems like everything goes wrong. Will Zatch be able to make everything right?


"Tia, why are you wearing that dress?"

It was Valentine's Day and Megumi had a very important date with her crush, Kiyo. The date was planned so Tia would stay at Kiyo's house while Megumi and Kiyo went to her school dance together. Megumi dressed up for the dance but was surprised to see Tia dressed up too.

"Hey! A girl is allowed to look her best, even if she doesn't have a date!" Tia replied timidly as a blush formed on her face.

Megumi smirked and teased "Oh? I thought you had a date with Zatch tonight."

Blushing fiercely, Tia replied nervously "W-What? N-No I don't!"

Continuing to tease Tia, Megumi continued "Oh really? Then why were you so excited when you found out that you were spending alone time with Zatch?"

Tia replied fiercely "I was just happy because I haven't seen him in a while, that's all!"

Walking over to get her bag, Megumi questioned Tia "You just saw him yesterday. What's this?" Megumi noticed a sheet of paper and started reading it aloud "Tia's date with Zatch! Step one-"

Snatching the paper out of Megumi's hands, Tia shouted in embarrassment "Don't read it!"

Knowing she won the argument, Megumi giggled silently to herself.

Once they finished getting ready, they headed over to Kiyo's house. After arriving, Megumi chatted with Kiyo and his mother which made Tia feel left out of the conversation. After Hana called Megumi beautiful, Tia asked "Hey, what about me?!" Tia wanted to be noticed since she dressed up too.

Zatch was the first person to notice Tia's dress and said admiringly "Wow, Tia. You look really pretty!"

Not expecting this, Tia's heart skipped a beat and looked at Zatch with disbelief. A blush rose to her face as she was too shocked to even speak.

Curious about Tia's dress, Zatch asked "Oh yeah. Today is a day for romance and stuff so why did you dress up, Tia?"

Tia was still in shock from Zatch's compliment to answer him. Eventually Megumi and her embarrassed date left for the dance, leaving Tia, Zatch, and Hana outside the door.

Hana said to the children "Dinner will be ready in about two hours."

After Hana walked inside, Zatch said "Unuu! I hope it's yellowtail." Zatch looked at Tia and said "Let's go inside, Tia. Tia?"

Tia was still in a daze but finally snapped out of it when Zatch called her name. "O-Oh okay!" Tia replied nervously as she approached Zatch.

Noticing Tia's strangeness, Zatch asked "Nuu? Are you okay, Tia?"

Tia started playing with her fingers nervously as she replied quietly "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

After watching Tia head inside, Zatch followed and the two ended up in the living room.

"Unuu, so what do you want to do, Tia?" Zatch asked curiously and then came up with an idea "Ouuu! Do you want to play with Vulcan?"

Tia had something else in mind and thought "_Okay, step one, watching a romance movie with Zatch._" After thinking to herself, Tia replied "N-No. Since it's Valentine's Day I thought we should watch a little movie together."

"What movie?" Zatch asked curiously.

"T-Titanic." Tia said nervously.

"Isn't that a romance movie?" Zatch started gagging at the thought of romance and went on seriously "Wait, don't couples watch those kinds of things of Valentine's Day?"

Angered by his gagging and embarrassed by his questions, Tia firmly locked her hands around Zatch's throat and yelled "Just watch the movie with me!"

Remembering that she shouldn't harm Zatch today, Tia let go of Zatch and said with an attitude "Hmpf! You always have to be difficult!"

While rubbing his neck, Zatch whispered so Tia couldn't hear "I think you're the one who's difficult."

The two children sat on the couch as the movie played. At first, Zatch could hardly stand the movie but once he paid attention to the plot he grew more interested.

"Ouuu! No! Don't jump, Rose!" Zatch was in tears and Tia felt tears forming in her eyes as well but she had a plan to carry out.

As Zatch was distracted by the movie, Tia slowly grew closer and closer to him. As she slowly approached Zatch, her heart started pounding. After finally making contact with his side, Tia started chickening out and stopped in her tracks. Remembering that she wanted to let her feelings win for tonight, Tia rested her head against Zatch's shoulder.

"Nuu? Tia, are you okay?" Zatch asked when he saw Tia resting on his shoulder.

Nervousness and fear took over Tia as she blushed and said stutteringly "W-Wha? I-I mean, y-yeah. I-I'm fine! T-This part is just really s-sad so can I… Umm…" Tia was having a difficult time finding the right words.

Realizing that Tia just wanted to be close, Zatch replied happily "Unuu! I don't mind if you're close to me. Do whatever makes you happy, Tia!" Happiness turned to sorrow as Zatch returned to watching Rose contemplating suicide.

A huge wave of relief hit Tia and she took another bold move and started holding Zatch's hand. Feeling her hand, Zatch looked over to Tia who looked at him to see if he showed any signs of discomfort. They both unintentionally got lost into each other's eyes.

Zatch started having strange thoughts "_Nuu… What's going on? My heart feels… Bubbly? Why am I so happy? The movie is really sad and yet I can't help but feel happy. Why?_"

Tia started having thoughts as well "_Zatch… Your eyes are so beautiful. Wait, why is he looking at me like that? Oh no, Zatch is staring at me! I hope Zatch doesn't realize I'm blushing. This is so embarrassing… Zatch, just say something! I don't care if it's something stupid or completely random. Just say something so-_" Tia's thoughts were interrupted by Zatch's words.

"You have really pretty eyes, Tia." Zatch spoke his thoughts.

"W-What?" Tia asked, not believing what her ears heard.

Panic and fear went through Zatch from developing feelings for Tia. Snapping out of it, Zatch said quickly "Oh, nothing! Nothing! Well, I'm going back to watching the movie!"

The two children started watching the movie again but Tia was lost in thought. "_Did Zatch really say my eyes were pretty? I thought I heard him right but there's no way he actually said that… Is there?_"

A while had passed and Tia was still trapped within her own thoughts. Already holding Zatch with her left hand, Tia tried getting even closer but her plans were foiled.

"Tia, what is that?" Zatch asked as he pointed to the TV.

This startled Tia who hadn't paid attention to the movie for a while. Looking at the screen, Tia became horrified when she saw an undressed Rose.

"AHHHHHHH! ZATCH, DON'T LOOK!" Tia screamed as she tackled Zatch down on the couch and covered his eyes.

"WAAAAH! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Zatch yelled.

Tia was blushing fiercely for holding Zatch down and that he saw nudity in a movie she wanted him to watch. After letting some time pass, Tia looked back at the TV to see Jack pretending to drive a car and Rose in the backseat. Tia sighed and let Zatch see again.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to see anything." Tia apologized.

"Nuu? What do you mean? 'See anything'?" Zatch asked. Looking back at the TV, Zatch asked another question "Tia, what are they doing?"

Tia once again looked at the TV to see the couple getting very passionate for each other in the back seat of the car.

Panicking, Tia wrapped her arms fiercely around Zatch and placed her face really close to Zatch's to block the TV.

"DON'T LOOK, ZATCH!" Tia screamed again.

"WHAT DID I DO?!" Zatch yelled.

Tia remained on top of Zatch for a while and she spent the whole time blushing intensely. Feeling like it was safe again, Tia was about to get off but she realized something.

Zatch was staring intently into her eyes once again.

"Z-Zatch?" Tia asked embarrassingly.

"You really do have pretty eyes, Tia." Zatch voiced his thoughts once again.

Tia could clearly hear that this time and knew that her ears weren't deceiving her. Eyes sparkling and a cute blush rested on Tia's face as she asked shyly "Do… Do you really think so?"

Not afraid of his feelings this time, Zatch replied "Unuu! Your eyes are so beautiful!"

"_B-Beautiful?!_" Tia thought. As if gravity intensified, Tia slowly got closer to Zatch until she started resting her forehead on his.

The two children continued to stare deeply into each other's eyes as feelings for each other grew.

"I think you have pretty eyes too, Zatch." Tia shyly confessed with a smile.

In the moment, Tia moved her hand slowly to Zatch's cheek to let it rest there.

"Zatch, Tia, dinner's ready!" Hana yelled from the kitchen.

In shock from Hana's voice, the soft hand that traveled to Zatch's face turned into a sharp fist that smacked against Zatch's cheek.

"Owwwwww! What did you do that for, Tia?!" Zatch shouted in pain.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" Tia tried explaining herself.

"_Nuu? 'I'm sorry'? Tia usually never says that._" Zatch thought to himself and said aloud "It's okay, Tia. I forgive you."

Upon looking at Tia's painful face, Zatch realized that Tia was really upset about punching him.

"_Gosh, she looks like she's in more pain than I was._" Zatch thought to himself and asked Tia "What's the matter?"

Trying to make things right, Tia placed her hand on the Zatch's cheek that she hit and started to softly rub it.

"I just… I just wanted to feel your cheek, Zatch." Tia confessed with a soft blush.

"Nuu…" Zatch said, lost in the comfort of Tia's simple touch.

The two children went inside the kitchen to eat. Although Zatch was digging in, Tia simply sat in her seat and thought about how her plans failed so far. Suddenly, Tia felt something poking against her cheek and turned to see it was Zatch with his shining happy face.

"You should really eat your food, Tia. It's so yummy!" Zatch said cheerfully.

Tia didn't know what it was about Zatch but he could always get her to feel all warm inside when she felt cold and made her feel sunshine when she's swallowed in darkness. Smiling, Tia replied "Okay! But afterward we have to go out on an adventure!"

"An adventure?!" Zatch asked excitedly and then shouted happily "I can't wait!"

While eating, Tia giggled and thought "_Okay, step two, going on a romantic walk alone with Zatch. Maybe I shouldn't have told him it was an adventure… Oh well, he shouldn't mind._"

After eating, the two children went outside but before venturing off, Tia asked nervously "H-Hey Zatch, w-will you h-hold my… my hand?"

Confused, Zatch asked simply "Why?"

Having thought up an excuse, Tia replied "B-Because, on an adventure, it's the guy's duty to protect the girl and he always has to keep her in safe… So if we hold hands we won't be separated."

It all seemed to make sense to Zatch who grabbed Tia's hand and confidently said "Unuu! As long as I hold your hand everything will be okay! Don't worry, Tia! I will protect you!"

Blushing and smiling, Tia replied cheerfully "T-Thank you, Zatch!" Tia whispered in a quiet voice that Zatch couldn't hear "My hero…"

The two children started walking to random locations, the whole time Zatch was smiling like the idiot he was and Tia blushed and smiled softly. A strong sense of security and happiness came with Zatch's touch.

Along the way, a squirrel popped down from a tree in front of the children. Zatch shouted at the squirrel "Aha! Don't come any closer! I won't let anyone hurt Tia!"

Giggling, Tia thought to herself "_Aww, Zatch is trying to protect me from a harmless animal. That's so cute, you dork._"

Moving closer to the squirrel, Tia told Zatch "It's okay, it's just a squirrel, Zatch." Tia tried petting the squirrel; however, the squirrel bit Tia in fear and ran away.

"Owwww! That really hurt!" Tia shouted, examining bite marks on her finger.

"Tia, are you okay?!" Zatch asked worriedly.

"Ugh… Yeah, I think I'm okay." Tia replied with some pain in her voice.

Zatch used his other hand to softly hold Tia's that was bitten from the squirrel. "Are you bleeding?!" Zatch asked.

Taking a few seconds to realize Zatch's panicking, Tia smiled and said "You really are worried about me, aren't you? Zatch, I'm okay, really. It was just a bite and I'm not even bleeding. Everything is fine."

After calming down, Zatch looked at Tia sadly "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. It just really hurts to see you in pain."

Something about Zatch's words made Tia remember repressed memories of the times where Zatch forfeited his life to protect his friends.

-Flashback-

"I-It's no good! Zatch, hang in there!" Tia cried helplessly as she saw Zatch dying.

"I-I cant…" Zatch replied weakly as the pressure became too much for his body to handle anymore.

-End of flashback-

These memories hurt Tia more than anything. Even though a scar was left on her neck when she was betrayed, seeing Zatch in a near death state left even deeper scars on her heart.

Zatch was too busy examining Tia's hand to notice the pain on her face. Small tears ran down Tia's face as she closed the gap between herself and Zatch and wrapped her arms softly around him. "I'm okay, alright?! You don't have to worry about me!" Tia cried from the memories and asked worriedly "Are you okay, Zatch?! Are you hurt?! Even if it's not on the outside, do you hurt at all?!"

Zatch was confused, all of a sudden Tia was crying on his shoulder and he didn't know why. Wrapping his arms around Tia, Zatch said "It hurts to see you cry, Tia, and it hurts to see you in pain. Seeing you cry..." Zatch stopped to let tears roll down his face but finished "Makes me want to cry."

"Don't worry about me, Zatch! If I'm hurt that doesn't mean you have to be too! You don't have to cry when I cry!" Tia said painfully, not wanting Zatch to suffer like she does.

Holding her tighter, Zatch replied "I know, but I want to. I don't want to be okay when you're not. I want us to both be happy. It's pointless for only one of us to be happy. I'd rather be sad with you so we can work together to be happy again."

"You idiot…" Tia said weakly and then whispered "If you're willing to suffer with me… Then just remember this. No matter what I say about you and no matter what I do to you I want you to always know that I appreciate everything that you have done for me and you're my irreplaceable friend, Zatch, and you will always be my friend. I am willing to do anything in the world to protect you."

Tia's words touched Zatch deep down. It was a bitter sweet moment for Zatch, whose feelings for Tia intensified. Remembering why he held Tia's hand, Zatch said "Hey, it's my job to protect you, remember?"

Letting go of Zatch, Tia looked up into Zatch's confident eyes. Tia placed her hands against Zatch's chest and her forehead against his. Zatch held Tia's hands against his chest and together Zatch and Tia stared deeply into each other's eyes once again.

After letting this moment pass and feeling like a huge burden vanished from her heart, Tia wiped the remaining tears from her face away and said with a shining smile "So, where to next?"

Before Zatch could answer, raindrops started falling and before they knew it, it was raining hard.

Zatch looked up at the sky sadly and said "Nuu… I guess it's time to go back home."

Tugging on Zatch's arm, Tia protested "But, Zatch! I don't want to go back yet!" Looking at Tia, Zatch saw a very upset expression on her face and felt like going home wasn't an option anymore.

Thinking quickly, Zatch said "Aha! Come with me!" Zatch still held Tia's hand as he led her to his secret base, the cardboard box.

Before entering, Zatch turned to Tia and said "You can go in but you have to promise not to tell anyone about this."

Just wanting to get out of the rain, Tia quickly said "Okay, I promise, now come on!"

Once inside, they sat together against one side of the box. Zatch was relieved to get out of the rain but Tia seemed gloomy all of a sudden.

"Tia, what's wrong? Don't you like my secret hideout?" Zatch asked.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Tia said "Oh, it's a, ummm, nice secret hideout. I'm just thinking of some things."

"'Things'? What do you mean, Tia?" Zatch asked, completely unaware of Tia's thoughts.

Tia started playing with her fingers and said nervously and embarrassingly "Well, today I had everything planned out. We were supposed to watch Titanic together but I forgot there were parts children aren't supposed to see. Then we were supposed to go out on a nice walk together just the two of us. But then I got bit by a squirrel and I even ended up crying. Finally… I wanted to watch the stars with you. Just the two of us, no distractions, nothing in the way. Just me and you looking up at the starry winter sky. But that's ruined too because of the rain and that's why I didn't want to go back just yet."

Zatch noticed something that reoccurred in Tia's explanation and asked her "Why did you want us to do all of those things alone?"

Caught off guard, Tia's nervousness grew but faded with her own sadness and confessed "I wanted to spend Valentine's Day alone with you to make it feel special. I wanted to know what it felt like to do all of those kinds of things so I decided that you would be my… my date for today."

"Nuu? 'Date'? Don't you have to ask someone to be your date?" Zatch asked.

"Yeah, well, I mean you should, but…" Tia had a hard time admitting to Zatch but continued "I was just too shy to ask you to be my Valentine's date."

"Nuu?! You were too shy?! But you're such a spirited and talkative person, Tia!" Zatch said in shock.

Sighing, Tia replied sadly "It doesn't matter now. The day is pretty much over."

Sensing Tia losing hope, Zatch said confidently "That's not true!" Taking both of Tia's hands, Zatch asked "Will you be my Valentine, Tia?"

Caught off guard, Tia gasped and asked simply "W-What?!"

"Will you be my Valentine, Tia?" Zatch repeated.

Tia's eyes got their shine back and her face lit up with a blush and a smile so bright. After tackling Zatch into a hug, Tia said happily "Y-Yeah! I'll be your Valentine, Zatch!" Then looking up into his eyes, Tia asked "Will you be my Valentine?"

Zatch replied happily with his usual "Unuu!"

The two children shared a tight embrace and eventually Zatch noticed a change and asked excitedly "Tia, do you hear that?!"

Tia was too happy and comfortable in Zatch's arms to notice. After Zatch opened the entrance to the box, Tia's face lit up with even more happiness when she found out that it stopped raining.

Tia took Zatch to an open part of the park where they laid down and stared up at the starry sky.

"Ouuuu! It's so pretty!" Zatch said happily.

Tia giggled from Zatch's happiness and thought to herself "_I'm glad you're happy, Zatch. Maybe today wasn't such a failure after all. Even though we had a rough time watching Titanic I was still able to stay close to you as we watched. Even though I got hurt and cried during our romantic walk I was still able to release some of my true feelings for you and we shared a tight hug. And even though it rained it didn't last forever and now we're under a cloudless sky filled with bright stars. Now that I think about it, how could tonight have gone wrong in the first place?" _Tia grabbed Zatch's hand and continued her thoughts_ "As long as I'm with you, you'll make everything okay in the end. You have a knack for doing that._"

"Tia?" Zatch called for her.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Tia asked "What is it, Zatch?"

Remembering the movie, Zatch asked "What happened to Jack and Rose? Did they marry and live happily ever after?"

Turning to face Zatch, Tia tried explaining "Actually they didn't. Near the end of the movie the ship sunk and everyone was stranded in the water. There was a floating piece of wood but only one person could fit on it so Jack let Rose stay on it while he stayed in the freezing water. Jack died so the person he loved could live."

Expecting a fairytale ending, Zatch was in shock. After a few seconds, Zatch finally said "Wow that was really brave of him."

"You're not too different from him, you know." Tia said in a lowered voice.

"Nuu? What do you mean?" Zatch asked.

Tightening her grip on Zatch's hand, Tia said "You know what I mean!" Tia noticed she was getting upset and tried continuing calmly "Remember when we were stuck behind that magic waterfall in Faudo and you put yourself under it so we could get through? You sacrificed your life for our sake. The only difference between you and Jack is that you were saved."

Zatch smiled and asked "So does mean I'm brave, Tia?"

"No! It means you're very stupid and you should never do that ever again!" Tia shouted, starting to become upset.

"Nuu? Tia, are you okay?" Zatch asked worriedly.

Tia felt something snap and released her emotions "Am I okay? Of course I'm not okay! How could I be okay when I keep thinking about losing the most important person in the world to me! Zatch, at this point I can't stand not living without you so it's painful thinking about losing you and…" Tears started rolling down Tia's face as she continued to scream "You have no idea how much pain I was in when I was watching you die! It felt like I was the one under a waterfall because my world started crashing down on me and I couldn't stand the pressure! Zatch, I mean it, I don't think I could survive without you-"

"But you would have to, Tia!" Zatch shouted back, now in tears. Zatch held Tia's hand fiercely as he went on "If I ever fall you have to stand tall for me! Even if I never come back you have to keep moving forward for me! I know you don't want to lose me and I never want to lose you either, Tia, and that's why we have to fight for each other!"

Tia sobbed as she said "I don't want to fight anymore! I feel like I could lose you at any second! That's too much for me to handle! I-"

Zatch let go of Tia's hand, placed her head against his chest, and held her close. Rubbing Tia's back, Zatch said "It'll be okay, Tia. I will do everything that I can to protect you and you do everything you can to protect me too. That way we'll have no regrets at the end of this fight."

Tia calmed down slightly and said "Just promise me this. You don't have to win. Just promise me that you'll come back to me."

Zatch said calmly "I promise."

After hearing Zatch's promise, she let her tears flow freely into Zatch's chest and kept apologizing for crying.

After calming down, Tia looked up into Zatch's face and then gave him a big hug.

During the hug, Zatch suddenly asked "Why me?"

Puzzled, Tia looked at Zatch and asked "What do you mean?"

Thinking of how to put it, Zatch said "Well, today you said you had everything planned for the two of us today, you wanted me to be your date, and you even just said that I was the most important person in the world to you. Why?"

Not as upset as she was earlier on, Tia started blushing madly and started speaking nonsense "W-Wha? W-What do you m-mean? I-I never s-said-" Then Tia realized that while she vented she told Zatch that he was indeed the most important person in the world to her and she said "O-Oh…"

Zatch was confused by all of Tia's stuttering and asked "Nuu? What's wrong? Are you cold?"

Not being able to talk straight, Tia simply shook her head from side to side. Sighing, Tia tried calming down but still asked nervously "D-Do you really want to know, Z-Zatch?"

"Unuu." Zatch said simply but still curious.

Sighing, Tia grabbed both of Zatch's hands and motioned for the two of them to stand up. Once standing, Tia smiled softly and said "You look really cute with the moonlight shining down on you."

Confused, Zatch asked "Nuu? What do you-"

"I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from." Tia interrupted Zatch embarrassingly but never stopped smiling. After taking a few seconds to think, Tia blush's blush grew and started her confession "After Maruss attacked me, I wasn't able to trust anyone. I never knew if a demon would attack me or not so I didn't trust any demons and then I wasn't able to trust humans either because they could betray me too. Megumi found me and I was able to trust her but I still couldn't trust anyone else. After you protected me and saved me I realized that not everyone is like Maruss and that I didn't have to be alone anymore. I met friends and I am happy today because you rescued me from myself, Zatch. You may be a crybaby but you have the important traits of a hero. You're strong and brave but you need to work on your brain." Tia giggled but then tightened her grip on Zatch's hands and went on seriously "I would do anything in the world for you, you know. I've become so attached to you that I wouldn't even mind losing this battle if it meant I was able to protect you. I just want to make you happy, Zatch; because, you bring so much joy and light to my life."

Practically speechless, Zatch said in shock "Tia…"

Closing her eyes and looking down, Tia continued "Heh… It's funny. I could have answered your question in three words but I like to drag things out." Opening her eyes, Tia looked up into Zatch's and said "Why you? That's an easy question." Tia became really nervous and her blush intensified but that didn't stop her smile. "It's because I… It's because I…"

"I love you, Zatch Bell."

Everything stopped for Zatch except for one thing. Something touched Zatch's lips and all of a sudden his heart was the home of many butterflies that were flying off. Zatch had his eyes opened from pure shocked but eventually closed them to enjoy the feeling in his heart.

Tia kissed Zatch, she placed one of her hands on Zatch's cheek and the other still tightly held his hand. Feeling something incredible, Tia continued to kiss Zatch and hoped that he felt the same thing.

After time had passed, Tia slowly stopped the kiss and kept her eyes closed as she placed her forehead against Zatch's.

"I love you with all of my heart, Zatch." Tia said softly.

Zatch and Tia were blushing and smiling softly under the starry sky with moonlight falling on them.

The two children walked back to the house together and once there they just cuddled closely on the couch together.

Hearing something outside, Zatch got up to check on it and was followed by Tia who held his hand.

"What are you two doing?" Zatch asked as he saw Kiyo and Megumi in a close embrace.

Megumi was the first to speak and said "Hey you two, how was your night?"

Zatch's smile intensified as he said happily "It was great! Me and Tia-"

Not wanting anyone to find out, Tia covered Zatch's mouth embarrassingly and said "We played and had a lot of fun!"

Zatch was confused but decided to go with Tia's excuse and kept his mouth shut.

As Tia was about to leave with Megumi, Zatch held Tia's hands and said "Can you come back tomorrow, Tia? I might have something to tell you."

"Y-Yeah! I'll come back tomorrow!" Tia said excitedly and gave Zatch a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for giving me the best Valentine's Day ever, Zatch!" Tia said happily.

"Unuu! You too, Tia! I had a great day!" Zatch replied cheerfully.

They shared one last secret kiss together and parted ways.

Later that night, Tia was couldn't sleep because of her constant thoughts of Zatch "_Today was such a great day! I held Zatch, I confessed my feelings for him, and I even kissed him! I don't think I've ever been this happy! I just… I just hope he loves me. He never said it but somehow I feel it. Even if he doesn't love me I will always love him, I can't beat my heart on that one. My life is full of surprises and change ups. First I can't trust anyone and now I can't get rid of my feelings for a certain someone… Zatch, if you're awake right now I just wanted to say that I love you so very much and that I miss you. I know we're both young and unexperienced but I know these feelings I hold for you are true. Goodnight, Zatch. Sweet dreams; and once more, I love you."_

Zatch was denied of sleep due to thoughts of Tia. "_Do I love Tia? My heart is saying I do but I didn't want to tell her because I felt like I had to make sure before I do. She sure made me happy today and… Maybe, no, not maybe, I do love her. I realize that now. Maybe I always had feelings for her but I was too stupid to realize that until now. Maybe she made me realize my feelings for her when she told me how she felt and from being close to her. I don't know for sure; but, what I do know for sure is that I love Tia. When she comes over tomorrow I'll tell her that. Nuu, all this thinking is hurting my brain! Loving someone can be a pain; but, it's worth it. I love you Tia, sweet dreams._"

Not everything goes according to plan but is that such a bad thing? For Tia, the day even went better than she expected and things went wrong at almost every corner but a certain someone made sure that everything was right in the end. As for Zatch, sometimes it takes the feelings of someone who loves you to realize your own feelings that have been hiding from you.


End file.
